Dua Amour
by Orinnea Mayora
Summary: "Cinta itu tidak ada. Yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah kepahitan."/ "Yang aku ingat, dia seperti menyatakan cintanya-/ Dan Sakura tercekat ketika air mata jatuh dari mata Sasuke yang terpejam./"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Hanya kau.-/"-tidak akan pernah menunjukkan cintanya padaku?"/ SasuSaku/RNR?


Dua _Amour_

Story © Orinnea Mayora

Naruto Standar Disclaimer Applied

Inspirated from

_A Comme Amour (As A Love)_

_Mariage D'Amour (Love Mariagge)_

_Composer Paul De Senneville_

_Author Olivier Toussaint_

_Play by Richard Clayderman _

_Broken Vow Josh Groban_

A SasuSaku Oneshot Fic

* * *

_Amour._

_Love._

Cinta.

Ketika kedua _Amour, _kedua cinta, dan kedua kasihdimainkan.

Ketika judulnya begitu romantis dan mengharukan.

Ketika suara itu dipersembahkan untuk kekasihmu.

Siapa yang tidak merasakan cinta sang penulis dalam lagu itu?

Tetapi.. apa yang terjadi ketika semua hal diatas diputarbalikkan? Apa yang terjadi ketika lagu itu menjadi lagu yang ironis? Lagu yang menyimpan memori pahit yang menyesakkan diri?

* * *

"Cinta itu tidak ada. Yang ada di dunia ini hanyalah kepahitan."

Iris viridian itu melirik lelaki yang menekan tuts piano dan memainkan _chromatic scales._ "Maaf bertanya, maksudmu ap-"

"_Scales _apa tadi?" tanya laki-laki itu. Tidak peduli bahwa dia menyela perkataan gadis itu.

"Menurutku, B?" jawab gadis viridian itu itu acuh. Kesal karena diabaikan, dan lagipula badannya yang menghadap ke arah punggung lelaki itu menghadap, menyulitkannya untuk mencontek jari-jari putih yang bergerak lincah itu.

"Hn, tadi aku memainkan A mayor." sela laki-laki itu sambil menghela nafas, _onyx_nya melirik gadis itu dengan bosan, "Kau bisa tidak lulus tes hanya karena hal kecil Sakura. Kau mau terus bertahan di _grade _empat?"

Sakura mengangkat bahu, "_Hallelujah_.." ujarnya acuh. "Mari bersyukur dalam segala hal. Walaupun aku tidak lulus, mari tetap bersyukur." yang diikuti tepuk tangan tanpa rasa antusias Sakura.

"Hn, kau terlalu religius."

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku Sasuke."

Sasuke mulai membongkar beberapa partitur dan menjawab sambil lalu, "Yang mana?"

"Maksud dari perkataanmu tadi." Sakura bangkit berdiri, dan merapikan beberapa partitur yang jatuh ke lantai. Matanya sesekali melirik Sasuke ,"Tentang cinta dan sebagainya."

"Sudah kubilang, di dunia ini tidak ada cinta-"

"Berdasarkan apa?" gadis itu menyela ucapan Sasuke dengan cepat, membuat laki-laki dengan rambut _raven _ini mendengus dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang merosot dari hidungnya.

"-contoh gampangnya adalah ini." tangannya menyodorkan beberapa helai partitur ke arah gadis pink itu.

_A Comme Amour _

"Ah, lagu ini." Sakura tersenyum dan menyanyikan potongan lagu itu.

"Kalau kau mengenalnya, katakan siapa komposernya?" Sasuke menarik partitur itu dan menatanya di piano, siap memainkannya.

"_Paul De Seneville,_ benar kan?"

Sasuke menyeringai, "Mengagumkan, jika kau tanya orang lain, mereka hanya akan mengingat _Richard Clayderman_. Dan melupakan sang komposer. Ironis bukan?"

Sakura terdiam, "Jadi maksudmu ini? Lagu ini berisikan cinta, tapi mereka melupakan komposer utamanya? Sehingga kau bilang ini salah satu contoh dari kepalsuan cinta?"

"_Sort of_-" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura, "-sini, kemarilah." Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kursi di sebelah kursi miliknya. Sakura tersenyum lebar, dia suka ini, dia suka ketika Sasuke menyuruhnya duduk disebelahnya dan memainkan lagu-lagu yang indah.

"Kau hafal liriknya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tapi aku mengerti inti dari lirik lagu ini."

"Katakan-"

"Yang aku ingat, dia seperti menyatakan cintanya. Bahkan memintanya untuk menikah. _You should marry me when i pray._ Benar?" jawab Sakura sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

"Aku terkesan." Sasuke tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi? Kenapa kau mengatakan lagu ini ironis?"

"Dengarkanlah." tangan Sasuke terjulur ke arah tuts piano. "_A Comme Amour, Paul De Seneville." _ ucapnya pelan, lalu tangannya mulai memainkan tuts putih dan hitam dengan teratur.

_My love, how can you be so naughty with my heart.._

Suara bariton Sasuke terdengar begitu indah, dengan lembut dia menyanyikannya. Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar suara Sasuke. Dia menyukainya, dia menyukai bagaimana Sasuke bernyanyi.

_You shouldn't play with me the way you do, you will regret.._

Sakura menutup matanya dan menikmati alunan melodi indah dari _grand piano _tua milik Sasuke. Dia tidak pernah bosan mendengarnya. Lagu ini adalah salah satu favoritnya. Karena lagu ini begitu-

_Sorry for the words i've told you, sorry fot the bad thinking, i've got there but my heart is so sad.._

Sakura terdiam. Lagu ini begitu-

_You sould marry me when i pray..._

Viridiannya melirik Sasuke yang kini memejamkan matanya dan masih melantunkan lirik-lirik dari lagu ini. Tangannya bergerak lincah, semua not dari partitur itu sudah dihafalnya. Tak ada halangan untuknya memainkan dengan mata terpejam.

Tapi entah kenapa lagu romantis ini tidak menghangatkan hati Sakura. Lagu ini, menusuk hatinya. Lagu ini-

Sasuke kau-

_I'll take you in my arms love.._

Dan Sakura tercekat ketika air mata jatuh dari mata Sasuke yang terpejam.

_I Will press your hands against..._

Kumohon Sasuke, jangan menangis. Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu sedih.

_I will..._

Jangan menangis. Jangan. Jangan. Kumohon.

_I will press your..._

Sasuke, kumohon.

_I will press you heart.._

Sasuke, kenapa? Kau kenapa?

_Against my heart..._

Kenapa lagu ini menjadi ironis bagiku?

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana ketika lagu romantis menjadi pahit bagimu? Menjadi duka di hatimu? Katakan..

.

.

.

"Pelajaran bagimu Sakura. Seromantis apapun lagu, jika sang pemain tidak dapat 'menikah' dengan lagunya, itu tidak terdengar romantis. Itulah maksudku, ironisnya dari lagu romantis, membual tentang perasaan tetapi tidak menyesuaikan dengan sang pemain."

"Berarti, kau belum 'menikah' dengan lagu ini?"

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"Sudah, tetapi kenangan buruk mencegahku untuk memainkan lagu ini seperti yang diharapkan perempuan kebanyakan-"

"..."

"-tetapi aku berharap perasaanku sampai padamu."

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sakura menghempaskan dirinya ke kursi ruang makan, dan menatap makan malamnya tanpa hasrat untuk melahapnya dengan beringas. Mengabaikan perutnya yang sudah minta diisi.

Kembali terbayang wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut.

"_-tetapi aku berharap perasaanku sampai padamu."_

Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ini sama saja dengan menembaknya secara tidak langsung. Dia memang juga menyukai Sasuke, tapi, ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya untuk tidak mengatakannya pada Sasuke. Lagipula Sasuke meminta jawabannya setelah tiga hari. Lelaki penyabar.

"Ada apa nona? Bukannya ini makanan kesukaan nona?" Rin, pengawas Sakura, mendatangi Sakura dengan cemas. "Apa nona sakit?"

"Tidak apa-apa Rin." Sakura menghela nafas dan mulai memotong dagingnya dan melahapnya, "Kemana ibu dan ayah?".

"Ah, nyonya dan tuan sedang pergi ke rumah Namikaze." jawab Rin sambil menuangkan teh untuk Sakura.

"Jam berapa mereka pergi?"

"Sekitar sejam yang lalu nona. Apa ada perlu dengan mereka? Agar saya menyampaikannya nanti saat mereka pulang."

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku hanya ingin tau saja." Sakura meraih tehnya, dan meminumnya.

"Mungkin mereka pergi ke rumah Namikaze untuk berencana menjodohkan nona."

.

.

.

BRUSSHHH

.

.

Rin meloncat kaget saat Sakura menyemburkan teh secara tiba-tiba. "Men-uhuk- menjodohkan?! Uhuk! Apa-uhuk.."

"Pelan-pelan nona, ya ampun, sejak kecil aku tidak pernah mengajar nona untuk menyemburkan minuman." Rin berkacak pinggang, lalu memberi Sakura air putih.

"Apa maksudmu dengan menjodohkan?!" Sakura mengguncang-guncang bahu Rin dengah keras.

"T-tunggu, biarkan saya menjelaskannya pelan-pelan." Rin melepaskan tangan Sakura dengan perlahan. "Nona Sakura, anda sekarang telah berusia dua puluh tahun, anda adalah keturunan bangsawan, berarti yang mengharuskan anda mempunyai suami-"

"SUAMI?!"

"-iya, suami, dan suami anda harus dari keturunan bangsawan atau diatas bangsawan. Maka dari itu anda dijodohkan dengan Namikaze, salah satu keturunan bangsawan yang terkenal di kota ini."

"Kenapa harus sekarang Rin?" Sakura menghempaskan punggunya ke sandaran kursi.

"Nona, umur anda dua puluh tahun, anda mau menjadi perawan tua nanti?" Rin kembali berkacak pinggang, dan Sakura langsung mendelik mendengar kata 'perawan tua'.

"Kalau perlu menjadi perawan tua juga tidak masalah! Aku tidak mau jika harus menikah dengan- siapa anak yang akan dijodohkan denganku?"

"Namikaze Naruto, nona! Anda ini bagaimana? Keluarga mereka itu kan terkenal!" Rin lalu mulai membereskan piring makanan Sakura sambil menggerutu. "Nona ini kacau sekali-"

"Mau terkenal atau tidak, ya aku sama sekali tidak tahu." Sakura mengangkat bahu, "Lagipula aku ingin bersama orang lain."

.

.

.

.

.

"_NANI_?!"

"Rin! Pelan-pelan!"

"Siapa? Siapa? Siapa nona?" sekarang Rin yang mulai mengguncang-guncang badan Sakura. Tidak peduli Sakura nonanya, yang penting dia ingin mengetahui pria beruntung yang menjadi pilihan gadis yang dikenal serba cuek jika sudah menyangkut 'mencari jodoh'.

"...Uchiha Sasuke"

.

.

.

.

"Nona..."

"Kenapa Rin?" Sakura menatap Rin dengan ceria, lega telah mengatakan perasaannya, tetapi wajah Rin yang sendu membuatnya bingung.

"Bukan bermaksud menyinggung nona-" Rin meletakkan piring berisi sepotong _cheesecake _kesukaan Sakura, lalu melanjutkan "Uchiha Sasuke itu, bukan dari keluarga bangsawan."

"Jadi?"

"Orangtua anda sudah pasti tidak akan mengijinkan anda bersamanya."

DEG

"Ka-kau y-yakin?"

"Ya nona, maaf, saya permisi dulu." Rin membungkuk pelan lalu mengangkat piring makanan Sakura dan berlalu.

'Benarkah tidak boleh?' Sakura menatap _cheesecake_nya dan hasrat makannya hilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mendesah berat. Matanya tertutup, menikmati angin musim semi yang mengelus kulitnya dengan perlahan. Sakura memintanya datang kesini, ke taman yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura ini. Tetapi gadis itu belum datang juga. Sasuke kembali menghela nafas dan membiarkan beberapa helai bunga Sakura yang jatuh menyentuh kulit putihnya yang mulus. _A Comme Amour _kembali diputar di _earphone_ miliknya yang terhubung dengan _ipod_nya.

Lagu ini.

Lagu sialan yang dinyanyikan ayahnya untuk ibunya, tetapi pada akhirnya sang ayah menceraikannya dan menikah dengan perempuan lain.

Lalu kenapa kau menyanyikan lagu ini untuk orang yang kau sayangi Sasuke?

'Aku ingin merubah takdir dari lagu ini.'

.

.

.

"Sakura," wajah Sasuke langsung cerah ketika melihat Sakura yang menghampirinya.

"Sudah menunggu lama? Maaf, aku yang memintamu datang tetapi malah aku yang telat."

"Tidak apa-apa, sebetulnya kenapa kau memanggilku kesini?"

"Aku mau memberimu jawaban." jawab Sakura datar.

"Jawaban perasaanmu padaku?"

"Hmm.." Sakura mengangguk, nadanya masih datar.

"Baguslah, padahal baru satu hari, aku juga tidak sabar untuk menunggu, kau benar-benar cepat berpikir ya. Aku berharap jawabanmu-"

Srek

"-eh?" Sasuke menatap tangan Sakura yang terjulur ke arahnya, di ujung jarinya terdapat undangan berwarna merah dan emas.

Undangan pernikahan.

"Untukmu."

Sasuke mengambilnya dan membalik undangan itu dengan perlahan. Benar, undangan ini memang benar untuknya, berarti yang menikah adalah-

_Namikaze Naruto & Haruno Sakura_

"Ini jawabanmu?" Sasuke terhenyak. Matanya menatap Sakura dengan nanar. "Ini? Ini jawabanmu?"

"Bukan,"

"Berarti kau sedang mencobai aku ya?" Sasuke tersenyum menggoda.

"-itu jawaban orangtuaku, bukan aku." jelas Sakura datar, menjelaskan makna sesungguhnya dari 'Bukan'. Dan senyum Sasuke langsung memudar.

"Dijodohkan? Kau dijodohkan?" Sasuke merasa dirinya idiot mengharapkan Sakura. Sakura, anak bangsawan itu. Anak bangsawan yang akan dijodohkan. Yang akan dijodohkan dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Sahabatnya yang juga mencintainya.

"Ya.."

"Ahahaha, kenapa aku bodoh sekali-"

"Sasuke,"

"Kenapa aku bodoh sekali menyimpan perasaan ini?"

"Sasuke, berhenti, kumohon-"

"Katakan Sakura, kenapa?"

"Sas-"

"KENAPA AKU MEMILIKI PERASAAN INI?!"

Sakura tercekat, dia hanya terdiam saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan kecewa. Tidak pernah dia melihat lelaki ini seperti ini. Tidak pernah.

Merasa bersalah, Sakura mendekati Sasuke dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dan perlahan-lahan dia menangis di dada Sasuke. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam, mencium aroma manis dari Sakura, sebelum melepas gadis ini.

"Ketahuilah satu hal Sasuke-"

"-apa lagi? Apa lagi yang akan kau gunakan untuk menyakitiku?"

"-ketahuilah bahwa yang kucintai adalah kau, bukan dirinya."

Deg

Sasuke memberanikan dirinya untuk mendekap Sakura kepelukannya. Memberanikan diri untuk merasakan gadis ini. Matanya memejam, menahan rasa sakit yang menusuk-nusuk hatinya. '_This can't be right_,' pikirnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke. Hanya kau. Bukan Naruto, ataupun orang lain. Kumohon, mengertilah."

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mengatakannya?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, dan aku tidak mau merasakan penyesalan sebelum melangkah ke altar nanti. Selama aku sudah mengatakannya, aku sudah cukup lega-"

"Sakura..."

"-dan aku minta maaf, aku sudah mencoba mengatakannya pada ayah, tapi yang kudapat adalah ini-" Sakura memalingkan kepalanya, dan Sasuke dapat melihat bekas tamparan berwarna merah di pipinya.

"Ayahmu... menamparmu?"

"-hahaha, setidaknya aku sudah mencoba bukan?" Sakura tertawa, suaranya terdengar miris. "-dan aku minta maaf lagi, aku harus menambah satu lagi penderitaanmu-"

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura yang mengeluarkan beberapa lembar partitur kearahnya, "-Ibuku memintamu untuk memainkan lagu ini nanti."

_Mariage d'amour_

Pernikahan cinta

.

.

.

.

_I let you go  
I let you fly  
Why do i keep, for asking why_

_I let you go_

_Now that i found_

_The way to keep somehow_

_More than a broken vow_

.

.

.

.

dan hidup Sasuke tidak pernah sama lagi.

* * *

"Sakura, kau siap?"

Sakura menoleh dan mendapati ayahnya yang telah bersiap untuk mengiringnya. "Ya-" ujarnya berusaha terdengar ceria, "-mungkin." bisiknya pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" ayahnya menoleh kearahnya dengan heran.

"Tidak, tidak ada. Aku sudah siap." Sakura berusaha tersenyum ceria. Lalu menundukkan kepalanya, menatap gaun pengantinnya yang berwarna putih. Gaun putih dambaannya sejak kecil. Gaun yang seharusnya dipakainya dengan-

"Sakura.."

-Sasuke

"Ah, Sasuke, terima kasih sudah bersedia memainkan piano nanti." Ayah Sakura tersenyum lebar dan menjabat tangan Sasuke dengan ramah. Tetapi Sakura dapat melihat rahang kedua lelaki itu mengeras. Menyimpan perasaan masing-masing yang memberontak liar. Sasuke ingin menghajar laki-laki tua dihadapannya, dan ayah Sakura ingin mencaci-maki Sasuke.

"Sebaiknya kau bersiap Sasuke-kun." Terdengar suara lembut dari balik punggung Sasuke, ibu Sakura menepuk bahu Sasuke pelan. Mengerti bagaimana perasaan Sasuke saat ini. Tapi apa daya, dia ingin mendukung keinginan Sakura, tetapi dicegah oleh suaminya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya kan?" Sasuke mengangguk pelan saat mendengar bisikan ibu Sakura. 'Apapun untuk Sakura, aku akan melakukannya.' pikirnya sambil tersenyum miris. 'Apalagi ini untuk terakhir kalinya.'

"Baiklah, mainkan lagunya saat Sakura memasuki ruangan. Mengerti?"

"Ya, _baasan._"

.

.

.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tuksedo hitamnya. 'Seharusnya tuksedo itu berwarna putih.', lalu mengikuti gerakannya saat duduk di depan piano putih, 'Seharusnya dia tidak disana.'.

Ting

Alunan _Mariage D'Amour _menandai bahwa sudah waktunya untuk memulai acara pernikahan ini. Memulai acara pernikahan menyakitkan ini.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya memasuki atau setengah digeret ayahnya masuk ke dalam ruangan. Dia mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menahan air mata yang hendak menerobos keluar. Dia menggigit bibirnya, berusaha untuk tidak berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Dia berusaha menulikan diri, untuk tidak mendengar alunan lagu romantis ini-

atau kini harus dia sebut, lagu ironis ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"_-Sakura, katakan,"_

"_..."_

"_Kenapa lagu yang menuliskan cinta_, amour_, tidak akan pernah menunjukkan cintanya padaku?"_

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku.."

Dan cincin itu tersemat ke jari lelaki yang tidak seharusnya menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

_I close my eyes  
And dream of you  
And then I realize  
There's more to life _

_than only bitterness and lies  
I close my eyes_

__Owari


End file.
